


Azure

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends Being Cute, Daddy Kink, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Yes, daddy?” Changkyun smirks.“Baby” Hyunwoo takes a deep breath, “stop calling me that.”“You don’t like it?”“I…” Hyunwoo stutters, starts blushing.





	Azure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Daddy Kink

“Morning big daddy” Changkyun smacks Hyunwoo’s ass on his way to grab some milk from the fridge with a small sleepy giggle.

“Morning baby” Hyunwoo replies timidly, tending to his pan of eggs and bacon.

“Are you leaving soon?” Changkyun hangs on his boyfriend’s big frame, kissing his exposed nape and back. It’s late autumn and Hyunwoo barely wears anything in the house.

Not that Changkyun is much better with his oversized t-shirt, Looney Tunes boxers and pride socks.

“Got an hour or so till I have to. Don’t you have class?” Hyunwoo says, burning his fingers trying to fish some bacon straight from the pan in the process.

“Not yet. Cuddle me.” Changkyun takes his cereal and gets on their couch opening the tv.

Who would have thought that Mr. Son’s -aka manager of one of the biggest bank branch stores of the country- morning routine was spooning his boyfriend and watching cartoons for a whole hour.

When Hyunwoo gets up to dress himself, after Changkyun protests, the younger trails behind him to their room and picks his boyfriend’s tie for the day, puts it around his neck for him.

Hyunwoo kisses his forehead and Changkyun kisses his lips and tells him to take care.

 

 

“Daddy’s home!” Changkyun exclaims hearing the door open from where he’s lying at the bedroom. “There’s food!”

Hyunwoo’s heavy steps approach soon and the man himself appears, a hot dog on his hand and another one stuffed in his mouth.

“You’ve been getting better at cooking baby” he laughs, “the sausages are not burned this time.”

Changkyun pouts and Hyunwoo messes his hair.

“How was work?” Changkyun takes his reading glasses off, wiggling his butt a bit to get closer to the edge of the bed and coincidentally, to Hyunwoo who’s getting undressed.

“Tiring, repetitive, you know, all the fun stuff.” Hyunwoo throws his shirt on a chair mindlessly. “Uni?”

Changkyun lets his head fall on the thick book in front of him.

“We have a new group project and I just don’t wanna do it.” He rolls on his back and makes grabby hands for Hyunwoo.

“Wait baby, coming.” Hyunwoo laughs, his eyes two little crescents and Changkyun melts, “And you can do it, you’re getting your degree soon.”

“Can I come work at your place after that?” Changkyun puts his puppy eyes in full use, even if they have discussed it again.

“If they accept you, of course.” Hyunwoo jumps next to him on the bed and puts his head on Changkyun’s stomach.

“Make me your secretary, I’ll make calls for you and give you blowies under your desk.” Changkyun plays with Hyunwoo’s short hair, pulls it just a little, the way he knows it can turn Hyunwoo on.

“Kyunnie!” Hyunwoo laughs out loud. Maybe he thinks Changkyun is joking. He definitely isn’t.

“Yes, daddy?” Changkyun smirks.

“Baby” Hyunwoo takes a deep breath, “stop calling me that.”

“You don’t like it?” Changkyun started using the word ironically and at some point it just…stuck.

“I…” Hyunwoo stutters, starts blushing. A rare occurrence.

“Or do you…” Changkyun traces Hyunwoo’s wide chest with a finger, “like it too much?”

“What if I do?” Hyunwoo says in the tiniest voice possible.

Changkyun decides that he has studied more than enough for the day. He throws the book off the bed and straddles Hyunwoo’s waist.

“If you do, I’ll make sure to use it well.” He grinds and feels Hyunwoo shift beneath him.

“How?” Hyunwoo breathes out and lifts his hips rubbing his hardening cock on Changkyun’s ass.

Changkyun leans down for a kiss that leaves Hyunwoo wanting more and nibbles the shell of his ear.

“Do you want me to ride you and call you daddy?” He gets more reaction from Hyunwoo’s dick than his face. “Seems like you do.”

“Baby, baby” Hyunwoo whines, Changkyun getting off him to slide his underwear down, “you don’t have to-“

All protest dies down with Changkyun’s lips around his dick.

“Gimme the lube” Changkyun asks and Hyunwoo reaches for their nightstand, hands his boyfriend the small bottle.

If Changkyun didn’t know when to slow down, Hyunwoo would have come two times already with what was happening in front of him.

Changkyun on his knees, sucking Hyunwoo’s cock and a hand reaching behind to prep himself, his own cock getting hard and heavy.

“Am I good, daddy?” Changkyun asks with hooded eyes, licking up the dripping precum from Hyunwoo’s dick.

“You are so good” Hyunwoo caresses his cheek, “you are the best Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun leaves Hyunwoo’s cock, lips shiny with saliva and kisses his happy trail, all the way up to his chest, mouths on his Adam’s apple until he reaches his lips.

“Do you want it bad?” Changkyun grinds down his stretched asshole on Hyunwoo’s erection.

“I want it as much as you” Hyunwoo says in a gravelly voice, grabs Changkyun’s ass and pulls him down. “I know you want daddy to wreck you.”

Changkyun leaks on Hyunwoo’s stomach and knows he can’t take it anymore.

He aligns himself with Hyunwoo and drops down in one smooth motion. Stops to get used to the stretch and lifts himself back up with shaky hands pressing on Hyunwoo’s sturdy chest.

He bounces until Hyunwoo notices he’s getting tired and takes over with a smooth “let daddy take care of you baby”.

And Hyunwoo starts fucking him, pelvis moving so smoothly that it reminds Changkyun that he actually met him at a hip-hop competition and damn, his boyfriend can still move it so well.

“Close” Changkyun whines and Hyunwoo wraps his hand around his cock, veins popping and grip perfectly tight.

“Come for daddy” Hyunwoo commands and Changkyun, almost involuntary snaps his hips a couple of times until he spills, a low groan caught in his throat and Hyunwoo’s dick filling him up so nicely.

He feels Hyunwoo sliding out and cum dripping down his hole and he collapses on the welcoming chest below him.

“A good boy for daddy?” He asks, suddenly getting too sleepy.

“The best” Hyunwoo kisses the crown of his hair.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
